Conductor-connecting elements of this kind are necessary in order to make contact with electrical conductors in cables, without removing the conductor insulation beforehand in a separate working operation.
A conductor-connecting end element with insulation-displacement contacts for the connection of electrical conductors is known from DE 295 12 585 U1, in which all the electrical conductors introduced into a conductor-guiding part are connected simultaneously to the insulation-displacement contacts in a contact-carrier by screwing a cap nut onto the contact-carrier.
In this known embodiment of a conductor-connecting element, relatively high forces occur, which are caused by simultaneous contact-making with the electrical conductors. This, in turn, gives rise to a high expenditure of force for screwing-on the cap nut, so that tightening the latter up by hand is often difficult. Under these circumstances, the cap nut has to be of bulky design in order to pass on the forces that occur.